


Will You Be My Ten Inch Hero? - Supernatural Movie Big Bang 2019

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: When John Winchester kicks Dean out, after he saw him kissing another boy, and Dean sees that Sam has a perfect life at Stanford without him, Dean starts a new life in Santa Cruz. He works at a tiny shop as a cook, has found some friends there, and is overall happy enough. That changes when Castiel comes into his shop and his Co-worker Azara, who has a different man every night, starts flirting with him right in front of Dean. Not that he would be jealous or anything, but there is something about Castiel that makes him weak in the knees. Only that Castiel would never want him back, right?





	Will You Be My Ten Inch Hero? - Supernatural Movie Big Bang 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).

> Illustrations created for the Supernatural Move big bang story, [Will you Be My Ten Inch Hero?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139893), by author, NotfunnyDean.

  


  



End file.
